prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas
(2) Individual Chuck Taylor, Johnny Gargano, Claudio Castagnoli, Jigsaw e Solo Darling (2) |primeiro campeão=The Kings of Wrestling (Chris Hero e Claudio Castagnoli) |último campeão= |reinado mais longo=Pieces of Hate (413 dias) |reinado mais curto=The Rumblebees (0 dia) |campeão mais velho= |campeão mais jovem= |campeão mais pesado= |campeão mais leve= }} Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas é um título de wrestling profissional para duplas, que pertence a empresa Chikara, foi criado em 26 de fevereiro de 2006. Seus primeiros campeões foram Chris Hero e Claudio Castagnoli. Lista de campeões |- !Nº !Dupla !Reinado !Data !Duração !Evento !Local |- |1 |The Kings of Wrestling |1 |26 de fevereiro de 2006 |264 dias |Tag World Grand Prix 2006: Night Three |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |- |2 |Team FIST |1 |17 de novembro de 2006 |342 dias |Brick |Reading, Pensilvânia |- |3 |Incoherence |1 |26 de outubro de 2007 |331 dias |Bruised |Reading, Pensilvânia |- |4 |The Super Smash Brothers |1 |21 de setembro de 2008 |28 dias |Laying in the Gutter, Looking at the Stars |Cleveland, Ohio |- |5 |The Osirian Portal |1 |19 de outubro de 2008 |329 dias |The Global Gauntlet: Night Two |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |- |6 |The Colony |1 |13 de setembro de 2009 |188 dias |Hiding in Plain Sight |Nashua, New Hampshire |- |7 |Die Bruderschaft des Kreuzes |1 |20 de março de 2010 |267 dias |Wit, Verve, and a Bit o' Nerve |Easton, Pensilvânia |- |8 |Jigsaw e Mike Quackenbush |1 |12 de dezembro de 2010 |279 dias |Reality is Relative |Reading, Pensilvânia |- |9 |Team FIST |1 |18 de setembro de 2011 |188 dias |Martyr Yourself to Caution |Manhattan, Nova Iorque |- |10 |3.0 |1 |24 de março de 2012 |35 dias |Green Ice |Vaughan, Ontario, Canadá |- |11 |Team FIST |2 |24 de abril de 2012 |34 dias |The Contaminated Cowl |Lafayette, Indiana |- |12 |The Young Bucks |1 |2 de junho de 2012 |253 dias |Chikarasaurus Rex: How to Hatch a Dinosaur |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |- |13 |3.0 |2 |10 de fevereiro de 2013 |111 dias |While The Dawn Is Breaking |Easton, Pensilvânia |- |14 |Pieces of Hate |1 |2 de junho de 2013 |413 dias |Aniversario: Never Compromise |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |- |15 |The Throwbacks |1 |20 de julho de 2014 |139 dias |The World is Not Enough |Boston, Massachusetts |- |16 |The Devastation Corporation |1 |6 de dezembro de 2014 |295 dias |Tomorrow Never Dies |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |- |17 |N_R_G |1 |27 de setembro de 2015 |300 dias |The Marta Complex |Norfolk, Virginia |- !colspan="7"| |- |18 |Moustache Mountain |1 |21 de agosto de 2016 |?? |No One's First, And You're Next |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |- |19 |Cornelius Crummels e Sonny Defarge |1 |Dezembro de 2016 |?? |?? |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |- |20 |The Rumblebees |1 |8 de julho de 2017 |0 dia |The Lodger |Gibsonville, Carolina do Norte |- |21 |Los Ice Creams |1 |8 de julho de 2017 |224 dias |The Lodger |Gibsonville, Carolina do Norte |- |22 |The Closers |1 |17 de fevereiro de 2018 |294 dias |National Pro Wrestling Day 2018 |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |- |23 |Princess KimberLee e The Whisper |1 |8 de dezembro de 2018 |140 dias |Let's Get Invisible |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |- |24 |FIST |1 |27 de abril de 2019 |196 dias |Fright Knight |Pocono Summit, Pensilvânia |- |25 |The Bird And The Bee |1 |9 de novembro de 2019 | |Tug of War |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |- |} Ligações externas *História do título no CAGEMATCH Categoria:Campeonatos da Chikara